The Look of Love
by khursten
Summary: Yukito unveils his true form in front of Touya. (YAOI) (Yue/YukitoxTouya)


==================  
The look of love  
by Khursten Santos  
  
Disclaimer: The Look of Love is written by Burt Bacharach, performed by Susanna Hoffs and came from the "Austin Powers OST" (Oh baby! You make me randy! YEAH!). Yukito and Touya are characters of Card Captor Sakura which was written by Clamp. I do not post claim to the characters I used in this fic (only the story).   
===================  
  
And it was by the way he looked, that I knew... this guardian was mine. The guardian that enchanted my soul. The other persona that lurks inside Yukito.   
  
\\  
The look of love, it's in your eyes  
A look your smile can't disguise  
\\  
  
In my dim lighted room, he walked closer, taking off his glasses, unleashing his cat like eyes that flickered as he blinked. His lovely round eyes, once amber, now sparkled, blue and narrow. I sat upright and looked at his fragile features unveil slowly. His long silver hair, his iridescent skin, his slender torso... My lovely guardian glowing dimly as feathers loosen from his wings.   
  
\\  
The look of love, it's saying so much more than this words could ever say  
\\  
  
I gazed at his body endlessly until, my eyes met his. And at that moment, I was spellbound. Completely bewitched by that look; those eyes that glistened in passion. It was as though it peered through my soul. My heart beat faster as he stood inches away from me, still his eyes looking deeper in mine, searching the depths of my heart.   
  
\\  
And when my heart has heard, well it takes my breath away.  
\\  
  
"Yukito."  
  
\\  
I can hardly wait to hold you.   
Feel my arms around you  
How long have I waited.   
Waiting just to love you  
Now that I found you... You've got...  
\\  
  
The look of love. That passionate longing for affection... it was there... in that look. Yukito... more of this other persona, leaned towards me as his lips lightly touched my cheeks, leaving arduous traces of love until it brushed my lips. It was the subtleness of this kiss that my heart wished for more, my hands tugged his clothes, keeping him closer to my chest, wanting to love the guardian of my heart. Yet, despite of my advances, he pulled me away from him and his eyes looked at me once more, hurt and miffed by my aggression. I did not see what he meant, until I looked deeper into his eyes and saw the magic that rigged that spell which bound me earlier. The entrancing magic of the moon guardian.  
  
\\  
You're mine tonight...  
\\  
  
Gomen. I misunderstood. This night was yours, as your eyes pleaded.   
  
I came in aggressive, not seeing your need to please me.   
  
I brushed his bangs away from his eyes and blew a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled heartily and bent over me. His lovely face directly above mine, and still those eyes, still exploring deeper into my soul. He lowered his head and once more, his succulent lips covered mine. I succumbed to my guardian's magic and allowed his tongue to explore the ridges of my body.   
  
In short kisses, I felt my body tremble. He pulled me closer, his warm chest over my torso. I was engulfed in love with the moon.   
  
His hands unraveled my skin, undressing me piece by piece. Lithe fingers tingled my skin, making me slightly writhe in bed.   
  
"Is it too much for you, Touya?" I heard his wispy voice whisper close to my ear. I turned to look at him, with a sarcastic smile. His eyes narrowed, causing me to slightly smirk. I figured how this guardian was different to my gentle friend... How this guardian was more of a wild beast rather than- the bunny rabbit. I could not help but to chuckle in memory and replied, "Is this as good as you can get-" and in that sudden moment, that word, "- kaijuu?"  
  
The guardian growled in response, a somewhat scary sight... nonetheless, sexy... very sexy. With a sly grin on his face, and his eyes more possessive, I smiled, pleased to have awaken the monster that lurks within my lovely bunny rabbit. The guardian pinned me down, kissing my lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his head, responding to his loving lips.   
  
  
\\  
Let this be just the start of so many nights like this...  
\\  
  
His lips ventured further, kissing every inch of my skin until he reached my torso. I longed to do so much for him, yet the guardian wanted this night to be his. He traced my body down with his tongue; the tingling sensation sends my mind fleeting in ecstasy. The animal within my gentle friend unleashed as I felt his tongue awaken my flesh. The warmth of his breath, the flick of his tongue, stimulations that flung my body to rapture. I wanted more... my love burns in longing to feel him deep inside me. My sensitive guardian heard my plea and soon, I felt him thrust... My body quivered in total pleasure as I felt him explore the core of my soul... soon uniting our bodies into one. The moment of ecstasy wrapped our bodies as we cradled each other in love. I've never felt this intense passion in my life... and I only want to share this moment with you, Yukito... only with you.   
  
\\  
I can hardly wait to hold you  
Feel my arms around you  
How long have I waited  
Waiting just to love you  
Now that I have found you...  
\\  
  
  
"Touya." I heard a familiar voice call. I emerged from my passion and saw those amber eyes that I loved. It was Yukito. Yukito leaned towards me and kissed me gently on my nose. As much as he is very present, I could feel his spirit weaken, slowly fading into the wind.   
  
"Yukito..."   
  
\\  
Don't ever go....  
Don't ever go...  
\\  
  
Yukito looked at me in admiration, I can't help but express my great concern for his welfare. I had this tumultuous fear, that someday, when I wake up, I won't see him... that he will not be in my arms where I so loved him lay. I held his hand tightly, confirming my love and my presence for him.   
  
"Don't leave me, Yukito." I felt him squeeze my hand tighter as he wrapped his open arm around me.   
  
"Ore, suki da yo, Yukito."   
  
"Atashi mo, Touya-kun."  
  
\\  
I love you so...  
\\  
  
  
- owari -  
  
  
++++++++++++++ 


End file.
